


[VID] Le Disko Awakens

by Moonfoot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfoot/pseuds/Moonfoot
Summary: So I've literally had 90% of this mapped out in my head since December 2015, and only just got around to finally making it in October because it was imperative that I make it before the next movie came out. It's basically a love letter to Finn, Rey, and Poe, ngl. Now I need to make another one for The Last Jedi, clearly.Song is"Le Disko" by Shiny Toy GunsStar Wars doesn't belong to me, I'm not making any money off of it. Don't come after me, D****y. I just have too much time on my hands.





	[VID] Le Disko Awakens




End file.
